


First Love

by whereismywarden (PearOh)



Series: Dragon Age - Warden Ana Surana - Sad Mages Worldstate [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, First Love, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOh/pseuds/whereismywarden
Summary: A series of vignettes describing the first time each of my OCs fell in love.





	1. Alwyn Hawke

Alwyn falls in love like one falls off a chair: fast and hard. The first time it happens, he’s eight years old and it’s one of the carpenter’s boys. His name is Ronnie. He’s a few years older and a strapping young lad. The Hawkes have just moved in and Ronnie brings them a basket of apples his mother picked up to welcome them to the village. Alwyn becomes a stuttering mess the second the boy says “hi.” The same thing happens again and again everywhere they go. He meets a man and suddenly, he’s the love of his life. Until he’s not. His siblings never let him live it down.


	2. Ana Surana

Ana thinks she knows what love is. She’s been intimate with people before. So when she actually falls in love for the first time, she doesn’t recognize it. She meets him at Ostagar. He’s sweet and handsome and she takes an immediate liking to him. But she doesn’t think it’s love. The butterflies in her stomach? The quickening heartbeat? She’s just nervous about the coming battle. It’s only when she meets him again, years later, and her feelings come crashing down on her that she starts to think: “Maker, I’m in love with that man.” And she hates it. At least for a while.


	3. Violette Surana

Violette doesn’t fall in love. And she can’t understand how someone can pretend to love someone they don’t even know. “You’ve never even talked to her,” she tells Malcolm. “Maybe she’s got a grating voice. Or an annoying laugh.” Violette never falls in love, but when her best friend flees the Circle and leaves her alone, she’s heartbroken. And when the templars take her daughter away, she’s devastated. She doesn’t fall in love, but she knows what it’s like to love someone so much the thought of losing them destroys you.


	4. Daylen Amell

Daylen has been in love with the same girl ever since he was brought to the Circle. She loves him too, but it’s not the same. He can tell. She loves him like she loves Jowan: a whole bunch, but not unconditionally. One day, for a few minutes, he thinks she might. She agrees to have sex with him and it changes his life. But not hers. Never hers. When they’re done, she goes back to being his friend. So for the next few years, he takes what she’s willing to offer him, a few lustful moments here and there, hiding in the dark. Until eventually, he learns to let her go.


End file.
